FutureRama
by Kykura
Summary: The future of Shaman King. Sorta. Uhm, the genre isn't tooo sure yet, nor the rating. So far it's PG and Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Kyla: Welcome to another of my Shaman King fics, this one's a bit different from the others though.  
  
Kykura: Yeah, I'd have to agree. It's set after the Shaman Fights and all that jazz. Way after. Try about when Yoh's about 33 or so. Yoh and Anna fell in love eventually, (shut up!) and decided to get married after all. They now have two kids . . . but you'll learn about that later now won't you?  
  
Kyla: . . . eh . . . *sweat drop* here goes nothin . . .  
  
Future-Rama  
  
Chapter One  
  
Yoh woke at dawn. His senses tingled at the smell of the moisture that still hung in the air. It was the end of winter, and turning to spring. There had been still snow on the ground and the air was still crisp.  
  
Yoh looked to his side and saw Anna sleeping soundly. A small smile touched his lips. He pulled back the blankets from him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He turned back around quickly and placed a kiss upon Anna's forehead. He swung around again and left the bed. He didn't dress yet, but simply put a warm robe over his sleep pants and tee shirt.  
  
The halls of the house were quiet and even Amidamaru wasn't around to greet Yoh. Yoh stopped at the door on the left of the hall. It was wide open and inside was dark. He slowly crept into the room.  
  
There were bunk beds, and two sleeping beauties were occupying them. On the top lay his eldest; Koji. She was thirteen; and she didn't look much like her parents at all. She had long silver hair and golden eyes. Koji loved snow more than anything. She got along perfectly with Horohoro, although Ren wasn't far behind.  
  
On the bottom was his other daughter, Sato. Sato was only six, she on the other hand did look a little like her mother. She had dark eyes, nearly black and short blonde hair. Sadly, Sato was autistic. She had trouble communicating with her parents and sister because of it; although she did seem to get along well with Koji when she wanted to.  
  
Yoh grinned at his two sleeping angels before leaving them to their rest. Koji had school today and Sato usually would get up earlier than her sister, so she needed all the sleep she could get.  
  
Yoh returned to the hall and continued on his way to the kitchen. When he got there he went to the cupboard and got out some coffee mix, began to heat the water and then got his mug ready.  
  
Yoh's thoughts wandered from one thing to the next. He stumbled across his friends. They were such good ones. They always helped him and Anna with the kids. Jun helped with Sato mostly, and Lyserg did his share. Faust's help was always needed when it came to her also. He was the one who diagnosed the autism. Ren and Horo were there for both of them, but it was obvious that they mostly like hanging around with Koji. They would tease her and tell her things that weren't true, Koji was very gullible and the two treasured that.  
  
Then he thought about Anna, and how much she has changed since the Shaman fights. Anna always used to be so bossy and snappy. Until Koji was born, her old habits never died. But for some reason once she had a child she saw the light. Yoh on the other hand, has always been free-spirited even until this day, but he is able to cope with it. Having an autistic child really puts stress on them all.  
  
"Hey," came a cool voice from behind Yoh. His thoughts stopped for a moment and he recognized that voice.  
  
"Morning Anna. Did I wake you?"  
  
"No," she replied shortly. She looked at the coffee pot. "I trust it's not ready yet." She motioned to the pot. Yoh shook his head.  
  
Anna sat down on the floor at the table. She, like Yoh, was still in her sleep clothes. Yoh slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her. He gently slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. She rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. Yoh gently stoked her hair.  
  
"Okay, that's a little weird there people!" laughed somebody.  
  
Yoh spun around to see that Koji was standing in the doorway. He was smiling. Her long silver hair wasn't brushed, but it was mostly tame and her golden eyes were shining in the dim light coming from the window. The sun was beginning to rise slowly.  
  
"You're up early," Yoh smirked.  
  
Koji shrugged. "You can't expect me to sleep on a day like this!" She bounced and then ran over to her parents. She bowed to them and hugged them both before sitting down on the opposite side of the table.  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "And what is happening today that you're so excited about?" Koji didn't tell her about this, which scared her.  
  
"American transfer students!" Koji screeched. Her smile glowed. "I can't wait to meet them! Hopefully there are some really cute guys!"  
  
Yoh chuckled. "Already interested in boys are we?" Koji never stopped surprising him. She always pulled a new trick out of the bag.  
  
Koji's eyebrows lowered and her smile faded. It all moved into one long blank stare. "Daaaad! I'm thirteen years old! What am I supposed to be interested in? Puzzles?"  
  
Yoh laughed again. "What's wrong with puzzles? I remember when I was thirteen . . . "  
  
"Oh no! Not another trip down memory lane! Yadda, yadda, yadda . . . back in the day, shaman's battled for the position of the Shaman King. Blah, blah, blah. How come you always have the same stories but Ren and Horo have the REALLY cool ones?!"  
  
It was Yoh's turn to stare. "Oh I see how it is. You like Ren and Horo better." Yoh pretended to sniffle. He folded his arms across his chest and turned away from Koji.  
  
Koji being the gullable self she was believed that she had really made him feel bad and scrambled over to him. "Oh, I still love ya dad." She embraced him quickly and then pulled away. "But get some pointers from Ren and Horo. You really do need it, sorry."  
  
Anna just sat and observed the whole thing. She turned to her eldest daughter and put her hands on Koji's shoulders. "Now, you be good! There will be no drooling when you see the American boys. God knows there's bound to be one you'll like," she smiled.  
  
Koji rolled her eyes. "Okay mum, I promise, no drool shall pass these lips!" She saluted her mother. "Uh, I'm kinda hungry."  
  
Just as Koji was pouring some cereal into a bowl and Yoh was making coffee the door opened and three people walked in. Koji gasped and ran.  
  
"Ren!" she yelped and she jumped into Ren's outstretched arms. Along with Ren was his sister Jun and Horohoro. Koji was unaware, but Horo and Ren were now somewhat of an item.  
  
"Hi Koji," said Ren with a laugh. He tossed her up in the air (she was really light) and Horo caught her.  
  
"What's up kiddo?" Horo said. Koji fiddled with his fuzzy blue hair. She loved to do that. It was like a fetish really; just petting the hair would make her laugh.  
  
"Hey Horo?" Koji said sweetly. She waited for Horo's usual reply of 'yeah?'.  
  
"Yeah?" Horo answered. Bingo.  
  
"We're gonna go snowboarding this morning right? You know before all the snow melts and nasty old spring comes along!"  
  
"If you want to. But ya gotta go change!" Horo replied putting her down. Koji smiled evilly. She loved to snowboard, Horo raised her well.  
  
Koji nodded and ran off to her room to change. Back in the kitchen the 'grown-ups' talked.  
  
"You know, Koji always tries to act so mature around us, but around you two she's like the kid she is," Yoh said to Horo and Ren; who both blushed.  
  
"We taught her well!" Horo laughed. "Hell, she loves snow, I just gotta love her. I've got respect for anybody that loves snow." He looked at Ren. "I've even been getting Ren to get more into boarding!"  
  
Ren grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, he has. It's actually quite fun."  
  
Jun watched her little brother closely. Even though he was an adult she still thought of him as her baby brother. She'd always wanted a nephew or niece; but since Horo and Ren hooked up, Sato and Koji are as close to it as it gets.  
  
Koji appeared in the room again dressed in shorts and a coat. She'd picked up on Horo's style. Koji grabbed her board and rushed over to him. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
Horo told her he'd just be a moment; he wanted a cup of coffee fist. Koji got tired of waiting so she went outside to wait. Horo finished his coffee and looked to Ren. He gave the puppy eyes. "You're coming right?"  
  
Ren didn't really want to go. It was too early to board. But those damn eyes. They got him every damn time! (Kyla: Heh, if I've learned anything it's that everything is funnier with the word 'damn'. Kykura: Damn straight!) Ren went soft and gave in. "Okay, okay, I'll go."  
  
Horo smiled. "That's better!" He leaned in and kissed Ren's cheek before running out the door. Ren followed slowly.  
  
Koji saw both of them. Her jaw dropped when she saw Ren with his board. "Woah, Ren? You're coming too? You never board before ten o'clock!" Koji said.  
  
"Yeah well, what can ya do?" Ren laughed. After a long moment of silence Horo broke in. "Well what are we waiting for?" He called and he dropped his board on the crisp white snow. He strapped it to his feet and took off.  
  
"No ya don't!" Koji called and she chased after him on her board. Ren sighed and did the same a moment later. "Wait up!" he called.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - End.  
  
Kyla: Eh, I think it was a reasonable start.  
  
Kykura: If you could call it that.  
  
Kyla: You saying it sucked?  
  
Kykura: *shifty eyes* Maybe . . .  
  
Kyla: ARG! Well, people other than my yami, please tell me what you think! Send in a review and . . . . well . . . you'll be happy you did! Maybe. Satisfaction not always guaranteed. Heh. Just please send a review.  
  
Kykura: It would be most helpful!  
  
Kyla: And we'll be sure to get the next chapter out as soon as we get a review or two. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyla: **growl**  
  
Kykura: Eh?  
  
Kyla: We didn't get many reviews. -_-  
  
Kykura: I know. Damn them all to hell.  
  
Kyla: Well I like the idea so I'm going to continue it!  
  
Kykura: Damn straight!  
  
Future - Rama  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Haha you simply cannot win Koji!!" Horo yelled as he turned the corner around a large cherry tree.  
  
This made Koji more determined. She leaned over a bit more, shifting her wait to the front of her. This all caused her to move faster. She grinned evilly as she gained on Horohoro. "Better watch what you say Horo!" she shrieked.  
  
Horo didn't turn around; he didn't need to. He could hear her coming up on his right side. He chuckled softly to himself. He'd sometimes let her win. But what the hell, she's thirteen. She doesn't need him to drop the race just for a little girl! He did the same to make himself go faster.  
  
Ren was last, and he didn't really care. He wasn't doing this to win; he was only doing it to please Horo. And hell, that's pretty much all he cared about this morning. A smile materialized across his lips at the very thought of his blue haired lover.  
  
Ren and Horo had been holding unsure feelings for each other since they met. Then it evolved into more of a hardcore friendship, they were best friends for many years. Ren had an eye on a girl, but when she turned him down in front of Horo, he was too ashamed to show his face at school for a week. Horo'd helped him through it and they both graduated from high school best buddies. But then when they were around 27 they developed feelings for each other. Ren never though he would ever feel this way about another male. Horo even had a girlfriend in high school, but when they went their separate ways and Horo refused to move away with her she dumped him cold.  
  
Horo won the race, and Koji wasn't too far behind. Five minutes later Ren came along and finished. He smiled to Horo and did a secret handshake, which only the three of them knew, with Koji. Horo scooped Koji up into his arms, tickled her and set her down in his lap when he sad down on a park bench. Ren took a seat next to Horo. They hadn't told Koji that they were together yet, so Ren didn't sit too close. They both knew Koji would support them, and then she'd beg them to adopt her like she'd done thousands of times before. They would respond that if her dad would let them they would. But Koji never once asked her dad nor mom. She knew they'd say something along the lines of hell no, then ask her why she would want them too.  
  
"Oh crap!" Koji exclaimed. She jumped up and grabbed her board.  
  
"What?" Ren asked watching her head back up the hill before standing.  
  
"I'm gonna be late for school!" she said quickening her pace.  
  
Ren and Horo looked at each other for a sudden moment then pointed to one another. They both took off after her and Ren picked her up then ran, Horo at his side.  
  
"EEK!" Koji said as she was lifted into Ren's arms. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you get to school!" Ren laughed.  
  
Koji giggled too and relaxed a bit. They picked her bag up from the house and dropped off their boards. Ren and Horo said they'd take her to school today and Yoh and Anna agreed.  
  
The late bell rang just as Ren set Koji down right in front of the classroom. Horo smiled at her and whispered, "You're only a minute late, you should be okay!"  
  
Koji smiled back. "Thanks! Can you guys pick me up and we can go boarding again?"  
  
"Gee I don't know," Ren replied. Horo nudged him in the arm. "Maybe," he reconsidered.  
  
Koji giggled and thanked them both again before opening her classroom door and walking in.  
  
Horo turned to Ren and took his hand into his own. "C'mon let's go home."  
  
Ren nodded in agreement and they walked down the hall. They hadn't gone public with their relationship yet, only their friends new. But the two were getting braver by the day.  
  
"AHH!" shrieked a voice from behind them.  
  
They both stopped to see what it was. It could be a child that's hurt, thought Ren. Horo just wanted to keep going again, but Ren tugged at him. They both slowly turned around to see Koji standing only a foot in from of her closed classroom door. She was a white as the ghosts living in her house. Here eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped.  
  
Kykura: Hehe!  
  
Kyla: I already know what is gonna happen. But I'm not gonna tell you!  
  
Kykura: Yeah. So go ahead and review and we'll get the next chapter out to you!  
  
Kyla: Mmm Hmm! ^_~ 


End file.
